marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinels
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Bolivar Trask | AdditionalDesigners = Master Mold, Larry Trask | PlaceOfCreation = Sentinel Headquarters, New York | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Robots designed specifically as mutants hunters. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; | First = X-Men #14 | Quotation = We are the Sentinels! Our brain is superior to your brain! Our strength is superior to your strength! We serve none! We are the Sentinels! It is our destiny to command! | Speaker = Sentinel 1 | QuoteSource = X-Men Vol 1 14 | HistoryText = The Sentinels were first created by Dr. Bolivar Trask, whose intention was to use them to save humanity from what he saw as an impending threat to the species' existence in the increasing number of mutants. In a television debate between Trask and Professor Charles Xavier, Trask revealed and then activated the Sentinels, who promptly took this as their cue to implement Master Mold's scheme to turn the tables on it's creator, having run countless permutations it came to the conclusion that the Only way to protect Humanity was to rule over it themselves. The Sentinels (under orders of their progenitor) kidnapped their creator and returned to their secret subterranean fortress and presented Him to the Alpha Sentinel, Master Mold, under His guidance Xavier's students, the X-Men,found the Sentinels' base No sooner had they arrived at the location that the fortresses' defences launched an attack at the mutants, in a counter-offence (which failed) a fallen Beast was interrogated by Master Mold and to his horror Trask came to understand the intentions of These particular mutants and the cold realisation, that HIS Solution had Now become a far greater threat to the Whole of Mankind. Acting on the spur of the moment (regardless of the fact that this act would seed His destruction, also) Trask set a heat source against a repository holding volatile chemicals, destroying Master Mold and the Sentinels in the explosion, Trask was crushed by the fallen Alpha Sentinel, and was later discovered by His son Lawrence, recently returned from a visit to a family friend of long standing, Robert Chalmers. In the investigation that followed evidence was found showing that mutants had been present at the time of his father's demise, this revelation fuelled 'Larry' to carry on His father's work, (his father's fear having been confirmed for him) intent on making the threat that his father had forseen,(namely the X-Men pay the price for the heinous crime (He mistakenly thought) that had been done to his family. Larry, Was himself a mutant, a fact that was known only by his father, and shared with family friend, Federal Judge Robert Chalmers, upon the realisation that what he put down to a 'Night Terror' that his son had dreamt in detail, His Mother dying long before it happened, had actually been a clairvoyant episode. After several observations under controlled conditions (unbeknown to his son) Trask and Chalmers cross-referenced events that Lawrence had conveyed under cross-examination while in the R.E.M. state, against events that had occurred in the period that had elapsed after his 'premonitions" had been catalogued. time after time he foresaw events without prior knowledge of the subject matter. In his heart Trask wanted to protect his son from this 'curse' and fearful that as he grew older his clairvoyance had to be hidden, and with the aid and support of his friend and collaborator, they commenced work on the creation of technology to negate and block the perception of what would one day be known as the 'X-gene', producing a pulse that suppressed his memory during R.E.M. sleep and after long exposure his ability waned, cloaking it from the sensitive scanning apparatus that Trask and his team of Anthropologists, Scientists, Robotic Engineers and Cyberneticists were installing into his creations. After many months of testing and refinement of the prototype, his team managed to produce a miniaturised and more powerful version of the prototype that was installed into an ornate medallion and given to Lawrence on the premise that it was His Mother's wish that He should Never take it off under any circumstance. Years passed, Larry had taken on his Father's obsession, utilising advancements in His field and breaking ground in His own right. Eventually He announced to the world the second generation of Sentinels the MK IIs built to surpass the MK I in All aspects of their operating systems But his reign was short-lived due to the involvement of the X-Men once agains. Larry's "Mark II" Sentinels were later persuaded by Cyclops and with the aid of Judge Chalmers He twisted their Blind dependancy of Logic to fly into the sun, as he was able to convince them that they needed to destroy the sun in order to completely prevent mutation. The Sentinel program was reawakened as Project Armageddon under the lead of Steven Lang, who created the Mark III Sentinels, some of which were the so-called X-Sentinels, Sentinels who looked like the original X-Men. The most long-lived Sentinel project was that of Project Wideawake, a government agency led by Henry Gyrich and Valerie Cooper that purchased Sentinels from Sebastian Shaw, the mutant Black King of the Hellfire Club. Project: Wideawake also had its own research and development division, based at Camp Hayden, which included an attempt to recreate Nimrod and use this technology to adapt the purchased Sentinels. Sentinels created by this project fought the X-Men, the New Mutants, the Falcon, and X-Factor, among others. During the "Acts of Vengeance", the Asgardian trickster god Loki manipulated various super-villains into attacking random superheroes with whom they had no previous enmity. For the climax of this chaos, he magically amplified the power of three Sentinels, merged them into the massive Tri-Sentinel, and sent the gestalt robot to destroy New York City by leveling a nearby nuclear power plant. Spider-Man was possessed by the disembodied spirit known as Captain Universe to prevent this from occurring, and lost the Captain Universe power once he destroyed the Tri-Sentinel. However, the Tri-Sentinel's remains were gathered by a survivalist group, and it rebuilt itself and again attempted to destroy the power plant. It was destroyed on a sub-molecular level by Spider-Man, with the assistance of Nova, who released a deposit of "anti-metal" (Antarctic vibranium) at the center of its body. During the Onslaught crossover, a number of government-owned Sentinels were reprogrammed by the Dark Beast in service of the psychic entity called Onslaught. These Sentinels fought the X-Men, Avengers, a then-retired Peter Parker and the current Spider-Man (Ben Reilly). They ended the career of the heroic Green Goblin (Phil Urich) when a piece of machinery damaged his mask. The effects of Onslaught's rampage ends the lives of the parents of Hallie Takahama, who would later join the Thunderbolts as Jolt. One of the Sentinels involved in this operation had data-gathering as it's primary function. Observing from the edge of space, it survived when Onslaught was defeated. Its extrapolations served to convince it a more deadly threat was facing the population of Earth. It overrode its own programming and tried to warn the X-Men. Wary of any Sentinel, they shot it down. It died, saying it was afraid to do so, before it could deliver its warning. During the "Operation: Zero Tolerance" crossover, a number of humans were transformed into cyborg Human-Sentinel hybrids known as Prime Sentinels. These Pseudo-Sentinels were led by the robotic humanoid Bastion. One of these Prime Sentinels, Karima Shapandar, had her mind restored by Magneto and Professor X, though her physical modifications remained. During the war against Kang the Conqueror, a battalion of Sentinels was sent into space to attack his space station. Kang had, during a prolonged visit to the early 20th century, become an influential pioneer in robotics under the alias "Victor Timely", and was able to use his knowledge of modern robotics to instantly take control of these Sentinels and send them to attack Earth. Despite his success in the battle, during which thousands of Washington D.C. citizens were slain, Kang was ultimately defeated by the Avengers. The robotic hero X-51, better known as Machine Man, was temporary reprogrammed with Sentinel programming. Professor X's evil twin Cassandra Nova used the nephew of Bolivar Trask to revive a Master Mold in Amazonia and control it's array of "Wild Sentinels". The nephew was genetically similar enough to Bolivar so as to be protected, the Sentinel's prime directive was to preserve Trask DNA. Cassandra eventually transformed herself into the man's genetic duplicate, killed him and took control of the machines. She used this Master Mold to send a number of skyscraper-sized, highly adaptive "Wild Sentinels" to destroy most of the population of Genosha. 16 million people, mostly mutants, were killed. Later, a number of Wild Sentinels hijacked a ship from South America and attacked Chicago, where Kitty Pryde was attending university. On Genosha, one of the deactivated Wild Sentinels was transformed by several of the surviving Genoshan mutants (Unus, Paralyzer, Toad, and Toad-In-Waiting) into a statue of Magneto, with Professor X's face later also added to the statue, another was temporarily animated by Danger, the sentient manifestation of the X-Men's Danger Room. Nova also programmed a number of microscopic, nanite-based "Nano-Sentinels" to attack the blood cells of the inhabitants of the Xavier Institute, making the X-Men and their students sick. The Nano-Sentinels were destroyed by Xorn, who may have been an alias of Magneto, although some of them were used to restore Professor Xavier's spine and legs for the duration of Xorn's stay with the X-Men. The entity calling itself Xorn had used the Micro-Sentinels to fake healing abilities. When he left, he took away Xavier's mobility. Months later during Time Runs Out event, the Sentinels are reprogrammed to serve Nation X and other Illuminati's related to protect them from being caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. and its Avengers. Sentinel Models Master Mold (Earth-616), Brian Braddock (Earth-616), and Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616) from Secret Avengers Vol 1 36 0001.jpg|Master Mold SentinelsMkIUXM14p8f2.PNG|Sentinel MK I Number 8 (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 58 0001.png|Sentinel MK II SentinelsMkIII UXM98p7f6.PNG|Sentinel MK III Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 151 page 11 Sentinel Mk IV (Earth-616).jpg|Sentinel MK IV Sentinel Mk V (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 1 2 0001.jpg|Sentinels Mk V Sentinel Mk VI (Earth-616) from Alpha Flight Vol 1 43 0001.jpg|Sentinel Mk VI Needed.png|Sentinel Mk VII-A Sentinel Mk VIII from All-New X-Factor Vol 1 16 0001.jpg|Sentinel Mk VIII Sentinel_MK_X_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_16_0001.png|Sentinel MK X Sentinel_MK_XI_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_16_0001.png|Sentinel MK XI Sentinel_MK_XII_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_16_0001.png|Sentinel MK XII Sentinel_MK_XIII_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_16_0001.png|Sentinel MK XIII Wild Sentinels (Earth-616) from Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 11 001.jpg|Wild Sentinels Sentinel Squad O*N*E Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Sentinel Squad O*N*E Stealth Sentinel from Sentinel Squad O*N*E Vol 1 4 0001.jpg|Stealth Sentinel (O*N*E) Brawler Sentient from Sentinel Squad O*N*E Vol 1 3 0001.jpg|Brawler Sentinel Recon Sentinel from Sentinel Squad O*N*E Vol 1 3 0001.jpg|Recon Sentinel Torch Sentinel from Sentinel Squad O*N*E Vol 1 3 0001.jpg|Torch Sentinel Stark Sentinel from Avengers & X-Men AXIS Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Stark Sentinel Nano-Sentinels from New X-Men Vol 1 123 001.png|Nano-Sentinels X-Men Vol 2 65 Textless.jpg|Prime Sentinels X-Men Legacy Vol 1 243 Textless.jpg|Omega Prime Sentinels Tri-Sentinel (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 3 001.jpg|Tri-Sentinel Nimrod (Earth-811) from New X-Men Vol 2 30 0001.jpg|Nimrod Senitex.jpg|Sentinex Neo-Sentinels 0001.jpg|Neo-Sentinels of Earth-161 File:Sentinel hounds.jpg|Sentinel Hounds Exonims (Earth-10076) from Uncanny X-Men 525 0004.jpg|Exonims Mega-Sentinel (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.jpg|Mega-Sentinel (Earth-TRN258) Alternate Realities First appeared on Earth-616, Sentinels have been witnessed in many alternate time-lines and universes: Sentinels/Alternate Realities. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Characters who are or have been merged with Sentinels }} Category:X-Men Equipment Category:Kang the Conqueror Equipment Category:Magneto's Equipment Category:Hellfire Club Equipment